User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Hey, 'sup? |} Thank you Thank you for the apology. I apologize for anything I may have done. I have unblocked you at dead-rising wikia. I have a few concerns, which maybe we can all work on: 1. My biggest concern was some of the fighting on the wikia. But your apology seems to helped alleviate this concern. I want to build a guide, not argue... 2. dead-rising wikia uses complex templates. :Every weapon, food, store, book, and soon survivor and psychopath will have their own templates. The advantage of this is if an editor edits the template, it edits every page attached to that template. Try it out. Go to Barbell, click the "edit this template" link, and edit the page. The Weapon page AND the Barbell page are updated simultaneously. :: a.Problem: A much earlier version of this template was removed by Ash as being too complex. :: b. Problem: A store list which I created 2 years ago, and imported to the wikia, was collapsed by Ash, although it was later found and given its own by Mister. The emphasis seems to be on categories instead of lists right now. 3. I really don't prefer the black background and font color on deadrising wikia. That said, the background idea is excellent. I have taken this idea, and made it better, by making customized backgrounds for individual pages. Go to Al Fresca Plaza, Guitar, Barbell, Zombie, or Snack (which has an animated background) and see this. Maybe there is a middle ground between deadrising and dead-rising's layout style. 4. The amount of work required to transfer what I have done on dead-rising wikia to deadrising would be immense. Keep in mind I have nearly double the edits of Ash now, the most prolific editor at deadrising, and within two weeks I will probably have more edits than everyone who has ever edited on the deadrising wikia combined. That is a lot of work to transfer. Let me know what you think. Those are the biggest concerns. I am glad we are talking again, as we did when I first started editing deadrising. Anno1404 17:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :"Could you do something in Central Wikia so our wiki appears in the search area along with yours?" :I would request at central wikia help forum. I am not sure how searches work at all. :Sorry I cant be more help. Anno1404 18:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I explained on Central Wikia why I stopped editing deadrising and picked up editing on dead-rising again. I am sorry this is still a concern, I would like to move past this, and put all of our efforts on building a dead rising wikia. I have found that sometimes ignoring the elephant in the room and not mentioning negative past interactions is the sometimes the best chance and making a compromise. But if it is something that you need to discuss further before we can progress, I understand. ::I removed the "my home" in monaco.css, common.css, or common.js. It is just a personal preference. Wikia help also removed it. If other people use it and ask about it, I will happily return it, or I could edit my own personal script page, and supress it only for myself. ::I hope this answers your questions. Anno1404 19:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::My apologies if I did not explain myself well enough. I don't think a new wiki is a good idea at all, it is indeed "illogical". I was entertaining the idea of theoretically transferring the templates and images to deadrising, (even then there would have to be attribution). :::Your response to my contributions when I first edited deadrising was very warm and welcoming. But as is always a good idea when you join a community, I decided to study the history of deadrising. This brought up some concerns. I felt it was better for all parties that I edit dead-rising primarily. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we all would have worked together well. :::I think the way things are, at least for now, is ideal for everyone. The advantage to deadrising is I can continue to provide any requested screenshots anyone asks for, I can also provide technical assistance. I notice that many times the deadrising community asks to do something, and are not quite sure how. :::Both wikias advantage is that we can design both wikias the way we feel is best. :::I read that you saw first hand how two communities fought and tore each other apart. (It is very important to remember everything a person writes on wikia is public). But I think in our case, both communities can see two wikias as an opportunity. On dead-rising, I will not tolerate any bad mouthing, bad treatment, or attempted "poaching" (unless agreed upon reciprocally) between the two wikias. :::I think the example of the two "Lost" wikias is what we can aspire too. Both co-exist together peacefully. One wikia even has a wikia main space page about the other. :::I hope I answered all of your questions to your satisfaction Frank. Please do not hesitate to message me again with any questions or concerns. Anno1404 21:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I posted the history I found on central. ::::Thank you for the compliment, Frank. I am very impressed by your dedication. ::::We both have two things in common, we love Dead Rising and Wikia. As they say in the movie Princess Bride, "I ain't dead yet". I am still contributing to dead-rising. I am still here, willing to help. I had 50 contributions to deadrising the past couple of days. ::::If you are interested, I can show you how to: :::::# do custom backgrounds for each individual page, :::::# How to customize the wiki exclusively for yourself, so, for example, when you click a photo it goes directly to the photo page, not a pop up :::::# How to use imagemap, so that maps and images are clickable, see: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Entrance_Plaza_first_floor each store and the three plazas are clickable. ::::Let me know if you need any screenshots, I am at my computer now. Anno1404 23:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I really enjoy helping others, the feeling I get is my biggest reward. I am glad I can be of assistance. Let me know if I can do anything to help or if the instructions are not clear. Anno1404 04:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC)